


You are here (in my heart)

by Thaum



Series: Asgardians [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Character Death, Loneliness, Loss, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaum/pseuds/Thaum
Summary: It isn’t right. It’s like a false tune in a melody. Terribly wrong. Loki takes a deep breath. His body is a single bruise, but not really damaged and so he turns on his side to look at the man next to him. Ice claws deep down in his chest and spreads numbness through all of his limbs. Nobody can be alive, looking like that. Nobody, but one.Avengers 4 - Time repeats, Thor knows about the upcoming events and does something stupid to change the beginning of Avengers 3.





	You are here (in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. Be nice.

It isn’t right. It’s like a false tune in a melody. Terribly wrong. Loki takes a deep breath. His magic is drained, his body a single bruise, but not really damaged and so he turns on his side to look at the man next to him. Ice claws deep down in his chest and spreads numbness through all of his limbs. Nobody can be alive, looking like that. Nobody, but one.

“It is cold.. you’ve never told how cold it is..”

Thors lips are crusted with blood, his eye patch gone and his good eye looks dazed over and unfocused. Loki takes his brothers hand. There is little else he can do. They’re alone.

“I know.”

Thor grips it blindly and presses it with all the still bonecrushing strength left in his shattered body. It hurts, but what doesn’t.

“So cold..”

A slow and agonizing heart beat. Then another.

“Loki, I am afraid..”

“Don’t. The Valkyries will guide your way into the halls of Walhalla. It’s your destiny. They’re all waiting for you.”

Thor swallows hard, his eye unsteady.

“There are no Valkyries left.”

“There is one left. She will find you. You won’t be alone, trust me.”

“But you..”

Loki tries to reassure his brother, tries to smile, but his eyes are too wet.

“The sun will shine..”

“..on us again. Yes, you promised..”

Loki knows he never said such a thing and looks puzzled. “What?”

“No, it wasn't you.. it’s been me I guess.. or maybe you but before this.. everything is so confusing..”

Thor coughs a good amount of blood and clutches Lokis hand even harder. It’s probably broken, but neither of them cares.

“You’re the God of Lies, don’t think I don’t remember.. I remember”, he coughs again. “.. too much, way too much..” his eye starts to lose its focus again and he closes it.

“Why is it so cold? Is it one of your tricks again? You know I hate the cold..”

Loki touches Thors brow and a green shimmer surrounds the mighty God of Thunder. His face relaxes a little.

“I am sorry, I cannot take it all away”, Loki whispers. “That realm lies beyond my powers. It cannot touch me, but I cannot touch it as well.”

Thor opens his eye again and studies his brothers features with a sad smile when he finally understands. “You really did it, didn’t you? You cannot die?”

Loki shakes his head and Thor makes a strange sound that is a laughter but gurgles too much to lighten the mood.

“Not permanently”, he strokes his fingers along Thors face when he slowly pulls his hand away. “Not all of me.”

In a last inhuman effort Thor catches it and clutches it to his chest.

“So you're telling me you tricked death? You have pissed off Hela, haven't you?" He chuckles which ends in a full blown coughing attack before he gets serious again. "Loki why? What probably is worth to lose everything, over and over again..?”

Loki stares at their entwined hands as it crushes all down on him. A lifetime of lies. An eternity of loneliness. And now a moment of truth. All this is wrong in so many ways. Where had it gone wrong? Thor should live, he _had_ to live! But no one tricks death. No one. Not really. He clings to his brother, silently shaking; tears, blood, it’s all the same now.

"Thor, it was never meant to end this way.. not you, please, never you..”, he chokes out.

A slow and agonizing heartbeat. He shouldn’t but he can feel it, from his fingertips through all of his body as if it were his own and maybe it is. It hurts, but what doesn’t.

"I am glad you are with me." Thor patts his chest with both their hands. "Here. You’ve always been here.” And he is right, so painfully right with everything. Thor struggles with his breathing now and it scares Loki more than anything else ever has. There is no sun, never will be, just the cold and they both know. No one tricks death.

A slow and agonizing heartbeat.

And then another.

And then no more, as everything else ends.

 


End file.
